Beijing Photek/Gallery
VOCALOIDs Software xingchen box.png|Xingchen Boxart Logo StardustLogo.png|Xingchen Logo Character Stardust transparent.png|Xingchen (Stardust); illust. ideolo Concept Xing chen concept 1.jpg|Quadimensionko, the previous character Xingchen is based off of Xing chen concept 2.jpg Xing chen.jpg|Xingchen's first design stardust november concept.jpg|November's redesign concept stardust new design.jpg|Final design concept art by ideolo stardust revealed.jpg|Xingchen's reveal at Firefly Con 2015 nov and ideolo stardust.jpg|November and ideolo Xingchen stardust chibi reference sheet.jpg|Chibi reference sheet xingchen concept 2.png|Another chibi reference sheet; illust: Fengye Promotional Xingchen Artbook Contest Winners ORRY喵.jpg|illust. ORRY喵 COCYTOPIA.jpg|illust. COCYTOPIA KYURITIZU.jpg|illust. KYURITIZU 司哒.jpg|illust. 司哒 蓝粑粑.jpg|illust. 蓝粑粑 Concert stardust first live.jpg|Xingchen's First Live Concert poster Quadimension live promo 2.jpg|Promotional poster for Xingchen's First Live Concert; illust. Nine Quadimension live poster kieed.png|Promotional poster; illust. Kieed Media Game witch weapon stardust.jpg|Xingchen as she appears in the game "Witch Weapon" stardust azur lane.jpg|Unicorn's Xingchen skin in Azur Lane xingchen UnicornEvent.png|Unicorn's "Little Star Songstress" skin xingchen UnicornEventChibi.png|Chibi "Little Star Songstress" Merchandise Apparel stardust shirt.jpg|Xingchen shirt xingchen x momochu shirts.jpg|Xingchen shirts by Momochu xingchen moeyu baseball cap.jpg|Xingchen baseball cap by Moeyu xingchen x moeyu shirt 1.jpg|Xingchen shirt by Moeyu xingchen x moeyu shirt 2.jpg|Xingchen shirt by Moeyu; designed by aZLing xingchen x moeyu shorts.jpg|Xingchen shorts by Moeyu xingchen x moeyu hoodie.jpg|Xingchen short-sleeved hoodie by Moeyu Figure stardust figure.png|Meythos x ASK Xingchen figure hobbymax x stardust figure.jpg|HobbyMax x TOMATO Xingchen figure stardust tid figure.jpg|Xingchen figure teaser; designed by TID xingchen mini figure.png|Moeyu x Fengye Mini figure moeyu x 4 xingchen.jpg|Moeyu x Fengye Xingchen figures Hanasa stardust stand.jpg|Xingchen acrylic standee by Hanasa Kieed stardust stand.jpg|Xingchen acrylic standee by Kieed xingchen 2019 birthday standee.jpg|Xingchen birthday 2019 acrylic standee by ATDan xingchen mini figure ny.jpg|Moeyu x Fengye figure Vsinger Mini Desktop Series - Language of Flowers Ver. -.jpg|"Floriography" figures by HobbyMax featuring Vsinger; designed by Lailei Official Albums Starwish album.png|''Star Wish, Xingchen's official debut album Star whisper album.jpg|Star Whisper, Xingchen's second official album Star ocean album.jpg|Star Ocean, first album to feature Fairyland album.jpg|Fairyland, first album to feature and first Medium⁵ branded album quadimension fairytale.jpg|Fairytale, first album to feature and 森罗万象.jpg|Kaleido'' Misc Stardust strap prize.jpg|Phone straps distributed to the artbook contest winners and participants stardust art book.jpg|Official artbook, "银河美术馆" postcard by kaze.jpg|Clear file; illust. Kaze Postcard by Sainker.jpg|illust. Sainker Postcard by 匙.jpg|Chinese New Year clear file; illust. Shi Postcard by 匙 2.jpg|Artbook cover clear file; illust. Shi cangshu stardust postcard.jpg|illust. Bison Cangshu m.vv stardust postcard.jpg|illust. M.vv shi stardust mousepad.jpg|Artbook cover mousepad; illust. Shi Stardust monkey badge.jpg|Badge for the Year of the Monkey 2016; illust. Li Zi stardust 2017 calendar.jpg|2017 calendar stardust kaze mug.jpg|Mug by AIMON; illust. Kaze stardust pillows.jpg|Xingchen pillows by AIMON; illust. Kaze and Bison Cangshu Stardust 2017 rooster.jpg|Badge for the Year of the Rooster 2017; illust. Youli Stardust official daki.jpg|Xingchen bikini dakimakura; illust. TOMATO xingchen daki 2.jpg|Xingchen dakimakura; illust. HANASA stardust year of dog badge.jpg|Badge for the Year of the Dog 2018; illust. Fengzhua Hanasa xingchen button.jpg|Xingchen button; illust. Hanasa xingchen 2019 birthday poster.jpg|Xingchen's birthday 2019 poster; illust. ATDan xingchen 2019 birthday buttons.jpg|Xingchen's birthday 2019 buttons; various illust xingchen cg collection vol 1.jpg|CG Collection Vol. 1 quadimension 2019 calendar.jpg|2019 calendar xingchen haiyi charms.jpg|Xingchen and Haiyi acrylic charms; illust. Muir xingchen haiyi witch charms.jpg|Xingchen and Haiyi witch acrylic charms; illust. Yumo quadimension notebooks.jpg|Xingchen and Haiyi notebooks; illust. Muir 2019 quadimension omamori.png|Xingchen, Haiyi, Cangqiong, and omamori; illust. Fengye quadimension 2019 charms.jpg|Xingchen, Haiyi, Cangqiong, Shian, and charms; illust. Fengye quadimension qixi festival 2019.jpg|Qixi Festival keychains; illust. Fengye 2019 autumn moon.jpg|Mid Autumn Festival 2019 charms; illust. Fengye medium5 christmas 2019.jpg|Christmas 2019 charms; illust. Fengye Category:Character-related gallery Category:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. Category:Shanghai HENIAN Information Technology Co. Ltd.